A sad day for Barney
by whitelightner78
Summary: This was turly not Barney s day. Why? Read and find out. Story beta read!


Disclaimer:  
How I met your mother and its characters don´t belong to me. I´ ve just borrowed them.

**A sad day for Barney**

It was a sunny morning in New York City that day. That fateful day that Barney Stinson regretted. He was running late for work which was very unlike him.

He was driving down the road in his car (Yes, Barney learned how to drive a car.). Normally, he was a good and very careful driver. But today, his mind was warped around a very important meeting he would be late for. Suddenly, his phone started to ring. He looked at it and saw it was his boss. He pushed the button and answered the call.

It was only a few seconds he had his eyes off the street. Those few seconds though made the light turn green to red. He didn't notice it was bright red as he kept going. He did hear a strange sound though. Barney immediately stopped his car and jumped out.

He walked to the front of his car and saw it. A young woman lay on the road. He had hit a person. Barney was shocked. A person got hurt because of him. A lot of people were running to the crash site. Barney knew he should have done something, but he couldn't even move. He was paralyzed with shock.

A young man next to the hurt woman applied first aid to save her life. Five minutes later the ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Barney was asked how he felt. He said that he felt all right so he was taken to the police station. After answering all questions they let him go. He called Robin and his wife came there immediately. Barney told her what happened.

"I'm such a monster Robin" he said when he finished. She pulled him into her arms. "No Barney, it was an accident" she murmured. "Won't really matter if she dies though" he muttered.

Barney sighed. "She was pregnant too, looked like her kid was due soon" he said. He kept seeing the beautiful woman on the road laying in the puddle of blood. He had caused that. Barney Stinson knew he wasn't a saint but he also wasn't a murderer. Every woman he left behind was alive and well. Angry as hell but least she was alive and well.

Barney became depressed and forgot his meeting. Robin remembered though and called his boss. She told him the story and he was shocked and felt guilty himself because it was his fault that Barney hadn't been paying attention to the street carefully enough. He gave him the week off.

Robin tried to talk to Barney but he didn't react at first. Ten minutes later he just said: "Robin, take me to the hospital. I want to know what happened to the young woman and her baby"

"No, Barney. That´s a bad idea."

"Please, Robin. I have to know. I couldn´t live without knowing it. No matter what happened. I got to know it." he begged her. Robin wasn´t happy, but she agreed with him. Soon they arrived at the hospital.

Robin went to the reception and asked for to the young woman. She was told that they couldn't answer their question. They told her to ask at the children's ward. She thanked the woman behind the desk. Barney and Robin took the elevator to the eight floor. Robin walked to the reception desk and asked the man behind it. He told her that he doesn´t know anything about it and even if he would know something he wouldn´t be allowed to talk about it.

Robin turned around and walked straight to Barney who took place on an empty seat. She sat down next to him and started to talk. Barney didn´t listen. He just wept bitterly.

"Barney, Robin. What are you doing here? " Barney and Robin looked up. They saw Lily and Marshall stepping up to them. Robin remembers what Lily told her yesterday that she had a regular check up for the baby today. She was pregnant with baby number two.

"It´s not what you think", said Robin. "I'm not pregnant or ill, it´s something else" she told them.

"It's my fault, I was in an accident today. I was answering a call from my boss because I was running late for work...I ran a red light and hit a pregnant woman in the cross walk...I hope both her and the baby are okay" Barney added.

"Oh my god!" Lily and Marshall said.

"I know, I am a monster. I hope I am not a murderer too" Barney moaned. Robin rubbed his back gently. "I asked the guy behind the reception desk, but he couldn't answer our questions"

"Maybe if I asked him he will" suggested Lily and walked to the desk. She talked to the young man for a few minutes and came back to the group. "He told me the same as he told Robin, I'm sorry but it seems that we didn't get any further today. Maybe we should ask the police tomorrow."

"All right, Lily", Barney agreed. "Let go home with us and have a tea together", Marshall suggested.  
They all agreed and began to leave. But as they arrived at the elevator it opened. Ted Mosby stormed out of it and ran straight to desk. He didn't even recognize the four people in front of him.

After a short conversation, Ted started running into in the direction the man showed him. A second later he opened a door, passed it and got out of sight.

"Was that Ted?" Robin asked. "Yes," Barney, Marshall and Lily answered. "What is he doing here?"

"How should we know, Robin?" Lily said. "We haven't seen him in like a year. He just vanished one day...have you two been in touch with him at all?" she asked. Both shook their heads.

"Let's wait for him" Barney suggested. They sat down again and waited for Ted. The four waited one and a half hour. Than Ted was back. He seemed very sad.

"Ted? Are you all right?" Lily asked as she walked to him first. Ted looked at her and shook his head. "No Lily...I'm not...but what are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Well if you had been around the last year you'd know I'm pregnant again" she said.

Ted looked sheepish. "Sorry, guess I lost touch" he said. Lily shrugged. "It's okay...Barney and Robin decided to come with us...feels great though with you here"

"Well I wish I had just as good news as you...congrats though Lily...you too pal" Ted replied. "Tell us what happened buddy" Marshall urged.

"Well my wife was hit by some careless driver a couple hours ago...they had to cut her open to get my twins out...she died on the table though" he told them.

Barney paled slightly. "Do they know who hit her?" he asked.

"No one will tell me his name but I will find the bastard and make his life hell...Lorry had the right of way to cross...she didn't deserve to die today and Luke and Leia don't deserve to not have a mom" Ted replied angrily.

"I'm so sorry pal" Marshall told Ted and gave him a hug. "What can we do for you?" he added. "I can use your help setting up for the twins...the doctor said hopefully on Saturday I can take them home...there in ICU still but will be moved tomorrow" he told him.

Barney tried to look natural but inside he was shaking. It was bad enough he had accidentally killed a pregnant woman but knowing now she was married to his best friend made it ten times worse. Barney didn't know what to do.

He was terrified to tell Ted. He still remembered when he first slept with Robin and Ted punched him in the groin then broke their friendship. He went a long time without a best friend and it was only because he got hit by a bus that Ted caved in realizing he actually missed and cared for him.

Robin stopped him from speaking though. "Not yet..." she whispered. Really she wondered if they should ever tell him. She also remembered the past. She wondered if Ted had changed at all since then. She doubted that heavily. Ted gave up his friendship to Barney just for doing her, now he accidentally murdered his wife. Ted would never forgive Barney for this.

Ted looked at his friends. "A lot of sad things happened today, but let us have a look at the good things that also happened today. Let's go have a look at Luke and Leia." he suggested. The four nodded and Ted swung his arm around Barney who looked like he was going to be sick.

_special agent Ali:  
_Thank you very much for reviewing, reading und correcting my story.  
I like your improvements and I´m happy to use them.

_guest:  
_Thank you very much for reading and reviewing.  
No, I´m not Spanish. I´m German.

_Chico Magnifico  
_Thank you very much for reading my story. I´m happy you liked it.  
Your review was very nice.  
As you can see the story is beta read now. Paragraphs are included as well.

_thehopefulone__  
_Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
Story: checked and corrected

_to all other readers:  
_Thank you for reading my story  
I´m planning on three other chapters .  
It could take a while to publish them, because I don´t have much time at the moment.


End file.
